The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie 3: Battle of the Fireworks!
SpongeBob SquarePants the Movie 3: Battle of Fireworks is the third movie in the SpongeBob SquarePants series. It will be released around Christmas Break in theatres worldwide. All of SpongeBob Fanon Wiki helped Stephen Hillenburg direct the movie! The movie will have all the previous characters from SpongeBob in it. The movie is rated PG and will be in theatres for 2-half months to 5 months. It is expected to make at least one billion dollars in the box office. In September, there will be a Sponge-Ebration! For the movie.'' It will be held In the largest city of every country, said an Anonymous user from the Wikia. It will be released in 3D and 2D in select theaters. Plot SpongeBob and friends must unite with aliens, creatures, and many other life forms to defeat a force plotting to destroy all life in the entire Universe! ''For the full plot, visit this article. Production and Development The entire SpongeBob company teamed up with the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki to make this movie. Production started back in 2008. It was announced in June 2012. It will be released around Christmas. It is estimated to be the 3'rd most grossing film by the end of 2013. Previews are being shown monthly, and the SpongeBob Adventures DVD has an interview about the movie. The movie will have a Sponge-Ebration in the largest city of every country during September 2019. Cast Add more to the cast! You can even put yourself in the movie! * Tom Kenny as SpongeBob Squarepants, Gary, Patchy the Pirate, and French Narrator * Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick, Mr. Krabs, and Plankton * Islam4856 as Jervis Tech and Isunomia Almighty Harrias Ellafan * Mandy Moore as Esa * Sebastian Bach as Triton * John O' Hurley as King Neptune (Clash of Triton style) * Harrison Ford as Han Solo and Indiana Jones * Veronica Taylor as Ash Ketchum and May * Jeremy Shada as Finn * Kermit the Frog as Scooby Doo * TheSethMovieChannel as Himself, Mr. Krabs * Victoria Beckham as Queen Amphitrite * 75.183.18.60 as Flynn * Scarlet Johannson as Mindy * Tabitha St. Germain as Aphrodite * Chris Pratt as Ares * Stephanie Morgenstern as Yin * Scott McCord as Yang * P!ink as Female Aliens * William Leonard as Male Aliens, Squidward * Davebrayfbu as Skodwarde * Katy Perry as herself * Emperor2 as Emperor of the Solar System, Himself (Singing Voice only) * IHeartSpongeBob as Tom, Fred, Qlankton, BobSponge, and other major characters * Rebecca Black as many minor characters * One Direction as many minor characters * Stephen Hillenburg as Goofy Goober, Patchy and Potty, Jervis's Siblings, and Jervis's Parents * Doug Lawrence as Mermaid Man's ghost * Tim Conway as Barnacle Boy * Barack Obama as Himself * Black Eyed Peas as many minor characters * Ponyo Fan as many secondary characters * TheSponge231 as LEGO Characters and Monsters * Eric Stitt as Klonoa * Garfield as Luggy * Squag as Squag * Mike Myers as Shrek the Ogrelord * Justin Bieber as Homosexual Floppy FIsh * David Gasman as Rayman * Aaron Fechter, Shalisa James, Duke Chaupetta, Burt "Sal" Wilson, Rick Bailey, and Jeff Howell as the Rock-afire Explosion band members * WTLNetwork as the Welsh Fireman Music Katy Perry will be Katy Perry in the movie and will sing Firework at the part where SpongeBob and friends defeat Isunomia Almighty Harrias Ellafan. SpongeBob and friends will sing Party Rock Anthem at a contest. Emperor2 will sing Thunderstruck'' as the opening theme , and will sing ''Highway to Hell at the New York, Washington, London & Dublin premieres. It is also rumored the be the first ending song. Esa (singing voice by Mandy Moore) and Triton (singing voice by Bryan Adams) will sing a duet during the movie of how they wish they were reunited (Esa got separated from Triton and was turned into a human thanks to Isunomia). In Muslim countries, recordings of the Qur'an will be read instead of songs as the opening theme and ending theme. There will still be the usual SpongeBob APM music appearing in the movie. Smash Mouth will make all the music that plays when Shrek is on-screen. Toxic Audio and the Outlaws will perform all the music that plays when the Rock-afire are on screen. Sponge-Ebration! There will be a Sponge-Ebration! Held at every largest city in every country. It will have rides, movie previews, Ernest Borgine's super-powered ghost, a special appearance by the Rock-afire Explosion, snacks, and much, much, more! DVD A DVD named SpongeWork Extravagenza! Will be released in March 2020 with the complete Season 10 season and the original SpongeBob movie and SpongeBob the Movie 2. More content will be included, including a Funny Sunny Game Zone and Katy Perry's Firework. Trivia, Goofs and Errors * The movie was secret for some time, only being revealed in June 2012 whereas production started 2008. * The movie could be renamed SpongeBob and Nicktoons Movie 3: Battle of Fireworks! * Isunomia Almighty Harrias Ellafan will be the main villain in the movie. * This is the first SpongeBob movie that a human singer (Katy Perry) has a main role. * Half of the movie will be in space. * In this movie, other aliens will help SpongeBob and friends defeat Isunomia Almighty Harrias Ellefan. * William Leonard will be designing the movie poster for the movie! * Emperor2/SpongeKing will create a video game for the movie; HafenGames is interested in making a video game for it, but will not be working with Emperor2 or SpongeKing. * The trailer came in second for the most viewed trailer, with Spongicus: Uprising at third, and The Masked Sponge in first. * Tim Conaway will be voicing Barnacle Boy and other characters! * This is the first time Triton ever sang (His singing voice is by Bryan Adams). * Esa will appear half in this movie as a human because Isunomia changed her into one due to the fact that he hates love (Triton and Esa love each other, so Isunomia changed her into a human so they won't be together.). * Spongebob will die but be bought back to life by Squidward. Workers '''If you want to help bring this project to frutition, you can enter as a writer, producer, anything! Just make sure that, if you are a writer, you actually help write the script. *William Leonard - Writer, Music Editor, Storyboad Artist, Executive Producer, Concept Artist *Esa6426 - Music Editor, Character Creator/Adder, Writer *Islam4856 - Creator, Writer, Music Editor, Plot Writer, Character Creator/Adder, Picture Adder *Spongefan511 - Writer, Producer *SpongeTechX - Graphic Designer, Picture Adder, Poster Creator *Stephen Burg - Writer *IHeartSpongeBob - Writer *Haqq17 as Writer, and will also voice fish *Davebrayfbu - Writer *HafenGames - Game Developer (PC) *TheSethMovieChannel4 - Director Gallery 98.png|This may be Sandy's new design for the movie, but most people don't like the new design. SpongeBob Icon.png|This will be the first SpongeBob SquarePants media to use the new SpongeBob logo, which is above Pikachu.jpg|Pokemon will play a part in the movie, as well Tumblr lcokh4KPRQ1qbekr6.png|Isunomia's power effect, which will burn the fish soon Yin and Yang.jpg|Yin & Yang will help SpongeBob and friends as well. Patrick Icon.png|The Patrick Logo will be used along side the SpongeBob Logo Sponge2.jpg|The new SpongeBob SquarePants logo will be used for the first time! Bikini bottom airlines.jpg|Bikini Bottom Airways will appear in the movie Mermaid Man's Death.jpg|Mermaid Man will appear in the movie, as a ghost. Esa as a Human.jpg|Esa, in human form, will appear in the movie 33/33.png|Patrick's twin brother, Make-Make, will appear. Love-patty-2.jpg|Krabby Patties will appear. Sponge bros.jpg|Spongу Bros. is a new company that will direct the movie Katy Perry.jpg|Katy Perry Will Sing "Firework" in The Movie! Category:Movies Category:Crossover Movie Category:Rated Argh for Pirates